


20 Bucks

by Golden_Wolf_006



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Teenager Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Wolf_006/pseuds/Golden_Wolf_006
Summary: Based off of the Comic of the same name. https://gunnslaughter.tumblr.com/post/153124620216/a-petty-20-goes-a-long-way





	20 Bucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Petty 20 Goes a Long Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329442) by Gunslaughter. 



The base’s hallway was almost completely empty, save for two armed guards in gray uniforms standing outside the two doors. One jumped as the door next to him swung open. Startled he exclaimed

“Sir!” The Commander, Gabe Reyes shook his head as he walked out of the door. “They’re no good. Book’em.”

The other door slammed shut as a voice bellowed, “Argggh, Book that-” 

Reyes and the guard glanced to the side, startled, as Strike Commander Jack Morrison stood back against the door facing a concerned guard. 

“Sir?” she questioned

“I want that cowboy stuck so far into the brick he’ll never see the sun again!” Jack pulled his hand away from his face. His hand was red and blood was dripping from his nose. “Some low life can’t be helped,” Jack growled, glaring at nothing in particular. 

Reyes grinned devilishly,“Oh, this I gotta see.” 

He made his way over to the Strike Commander and with a slight smirk asked, “What happened to your nose commander? The low lives giving you a hard time?” Morrison just stared at Gabe like he was stupid, a look he got alot. Jack stood straight up, putting his hand back against his mouth.

“Some rabble cannot see a good cause no matter what.” The statement was plain and simple, delivered with a piercing glare. Gabe’s smirk turned into a grin as he took a step right out of Jack’s comfort zone, his hand reached and grabbed the file. Leaning in even more he said, “Bet you a twenty.” 

Startled Jack lead back slightly, his cheeks a light shade of pink but Gabe didn’t notice as he turned to the door entering the room.

The room was pitch black save for a single bulb hanging in the middle of the room like a spotlight. In the spotlight was a chair that had a person tied to it. Gabe stopped and looked at him “Well...huh, you're just a kid.” 

The kid was skinny obviously malnourished. He had a pair of jeans on and a tattered vest over a plain t-shirt. However the most striking  piece of his outfit was a cowboy style, oversized hat on his head. 

The sound of the door opening and closing had caused his head to rise up so he could glare at Reyes.

“Ya here to play bad cop?” the kid said, the anger obvious in his voice. 

“You're just a kid,” Reyes repeated to himself as if he couldn’t believe that they had brought in a kid. The chair creaked as he leaned forward snarling at Reyes “Oh yeah!? I’m sure yer partner in idiocy out there thinks otherwise after I busted in his dumb fricken-” 

“Ahahahahaha,” Gabe’s laughter cut him off. He leaned back a hand over his face, still laughing. “The great commander Jack Morrison done in by a child! This is too perfect.” Gabe sobered up and adapted a more commanding tone and a disappointed look.

“Look kid, you're signing a one way ticket to the slammer. You’re not dumb, you know this. Your life will be over before it starts.” Gabe sighed, “If you don’t want to play hero, that’s fine. But don't be stupid.” The kid looked down at the ground a sad and distant look on his face. He knew Reyes was right he had nowhere to go. But his expression shifted into anger as he glared back up at Reyes “What do you care none?” 

Reyes looked bored as he shrugged “I don’t care really. I just got twenty dollars riding on this.” 

The kid glanced up surprised “Hold up. Yer tellin’ me that you want me to join you because you made a bet with cap’n bullcrap-”

“Jack-”

“Yeah, for twenty bucks?”

“Twenty bucks.” Gabes flat expression changed to surprise as the kid began to laugh. Gabe felt as if this would lead onto more than what he had expected them, but that would be left to the future. 

The kid, Jesse Mccree, looked up a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye, “I’ll do it.”


End file.
